


13. Jeden musí z kola ven

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Fix-It, John Watson Has Feelings, Love Triangles, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: John zjišťuje, že udělat těžké rozhodnutí nebylo zdaleka to nejhorší... Ještě se s ním totiž musí vyrovnat. A doopravdy smířit...





	13. Jeden musí z kola ven

O nic líp mu není ani další dva týdny, kdy se Sherlockovi vyhýbá jako čert kříži, a před Mary má co dělat, aby rozhárané duševní rozpoložení a totální paniku utajil. Alespoň to mu jde dobře, pochválí se v duchu, nic na něm není znát a Mary nemá nejmenší tušení, že prochází nějakou krizí. Tohle zvládne. Tohle bude dobrý.

Sotva se stihne poplácat po ramenou, Mary si k jeho křeslu, v kterém zrovna pije čaj, přitáhne židli, posadí se na ni a upře na něj tázavý pohled.

„Nechceš mi už konečně říct, co se děje?“

_Zatracený ženský! To má křišťálovou kouli, nebo co?_

Nakonec se horko těžko vymlouvá na práci a na audit a stres a Harry, která už se v tom zase veze, a bolící hlavu a na vlastně všechno, co ho napadne. Mary ho zkoumavě pozoruje a očividně neví, co si o tom má myslet.

„Vy jste si se Sherlockem něco udělali?“ zeptá se nakonec.

„S-se Sherlockem?“ nadskočí John zděšeně. _Boha jeho, copak umí číst myšlenky?_ „Ne, vůbec. Proč myslíš?“

„No že už jsi za ním dlouho nebyl,“ odpoví Mary zamyšleně. „A navíc jste spolu strávili ten poslední víkend, co jsem byla pryč, ne?“

„No… strávili… to je dost… silný slovo,“ souká ze sebe John pomalu. „Řešili jsme případ, to jo, ale pak jsem byl spíš doma, mám toho teď nějak vážně plný zuby a potřebuju chvíli zklidnit,“ vysvětluje neobratně. „Ale máš pravdu, že bych se za ním asi stavit… mohl.“

Nic se mu nechce míň, než Sherlocka vidět, jenomže věčně se schovávat nemůže. Musí to spolu nějak urovnat. A jestli už Mary navíc začíná mít podezření, tak bude lepší už s tím dlouho neotálet…

Mary už nic neříká, ale dál ho pozoruje zkoumavým pohledem. Nakonec se usměje a odchází připravit večeři - ale úsměv zůstává jenom na rtech a v očích se neobjeví. Něco je špatně.

 

*

Když se John Sherlockovi konečně troufne ozvat, je detektiv zrovna uprostřed zapeklitého drogového případu a Johnovu pomoc by opravdu uvítal. John mu ji slíbí, ale nic nenechá náhodě a pro jistotu přizve i Mary.

„Dlouho už jsi s námi nešla, máš resty,“ přemlouvá ji rádoby laškovně, „a bude to zábava, uvidíš.“ _Protože mě nikdo nepozval_ , odtuší Mary v duchu, ale nakonec proč ne. Opravdu to zábava vždycky byla a třeba Johnovi trocha akce prospěje a přestane se chovat tak divně…

Johnovi spadne kámen ze srdce, sám se Sherlockovi čelit prostě neodváží. Nemůže. S Mary se napětí rozptýlí, konverzace bude plynout v bezpečných vodách, a navíc ani jako pomoc není úplně k zahození. Ideální východisko pro všechny.

Jeho pečlivě připravený plán se zhroutí přesně ve chvíli, kdy se chystají vyrazit. Mary se při obouvání zděšeně plácne do čela, že zapomněla na poslední schůzku se švadlenou a musí to okamžitě napravit, aby byly šaty připravené včas. John ji přesvědčuje, že to může chvíli počkat, ale ve skutečnosti nemůže, čas běží a šaty už měly být dávno hotové.

„Běž napřed, já to do hodiny vyřeším a přijedu za váma, jo?“ slibuje. „Bude to rychlovka.“ John se zkoprnělým úsměvem přikývne a snaží se nepropadnout panice. Tolik k plánu. Kruciprdel.

*

Setkání je přesně tak rozpačité, jak se oba snaží, aby nebylo. Prkenně se pozdraví, falešně usmějí – _bože, ty rty_ – a John začne koktat cosi o tom, jak se Mary trochu zdržela, ale bude tu co nevidět.

Sherlock přikývne, nepotřebuje žádná vysvětlení. Už od chvíle, kdy mu John řekl, že Mary pozval, ví, že na události z víkendu nijak nenavážou. Že budou dělat, že se nic nestalo. Že nemá šanci.

Jako by ji kdy měl, ušklíbne se v duchu, John se chová přesně tak, jak od něho očekával. Jako čestný snoubenec s výčitkami svědomí. Nejspíš si odbyl solidní heterosexuální krizi, rozhodl se hodit jejich bezvýznamný přešlap za hlavu a předstírat, že k ničemu nedošlo. Konec konců v tom mají velice slušnou praxi, že. A navíc se za měsíc žení.

A tak raději hned začne mluvit o případu, vysvětlovat, co už zjistil a jaká vodítka zatím našel, ale než se dostane k podezření, že jako zástěrka slouží obchod s náhradními díly, a bude potřeba si důkladně proklepnout doky u Temže, John ho zničehonic přeruší.

„Sherlocku,“ začne nejistě, aniž by tušil, co přesně chce vlastně říct. „Ohledně minule... Já-“

„To je dobrý, Johne,“ zastaví ho Sherlock okamžitě. Snaží se působit nezainteresovaně, ale oči má plné smutku. „Já to chápu. Adrenalin, alkohol, všichni děláme chyby a tak dále,“ shrne stroze, „není potřeba to rozmazávat.“

John ví, že by se měl té šance chopit, odkývat ji a už se k tomu nikdy nevrátit. Ale současně si je palčivě vědom toho, že Sherlockovi dluží alespoň nějaké vysvětlení, alespoň nějaké ujištění, že to pro něj nebyl jen bezvýznamný přehmat. Protože pro Sherlocka rozhodně nebyl, tím si je jistý. Bál se. Toužil. Zářil štěstím. Dost možná poprvé v životě - a on teď má všechny jeho city s ledovou tváří prohlásit za neexistující výplod intoxikace? A svoje vlastní taky? A nechat Sherlocka žít v tom, že pro něj neznamená vůbec nic, jen byl zrovna náhodou po ruce? Co to se Sherlockovou probouzející se emocionální stránkou udělá, jestli hned první zkušenost bude takhle krutá? To nechce ani domyslet.

„Ne,“ řekne pevně, kolena se mu sice třesou a ruce potí, ale teď lhát prostě nemůže. „To nebyl chlast.“ Sherlock zamrzne v půlce pohybu a zaskočeně na něj zírá.

„Aspoň ne tak docela,“ dodá John a pokusí se usmát, což se mu moc nepovede. „Podívej já… já nevím, co říct,“ hlesne nakonec po pravdě. „Ale nechci ti lhát. A nechci bejt srab a dělat, že nic, a tvrdit, že mi na tobě ve skutečnosti nesejde. Protože sejde. Hodně. Asi… víc než hodně,“ souká ze sebe s námahou a zoufalství v jeho očích přitom prozrazuje i to, co slova nedokážou.

„Jenomže kdyby to bylo tak jednoduchý, kristepane, Sherlocku, vždyť já… Já se za měsíc žením,“ vyjede z něj o dost nešťastněji, než měl v plánu, „a už to nezáleží jenom na mě a Mary mám rád a prostě nemůžu…“ schová hlavu do dlaní.  

Sherlock jeho vnitřní boj sleduje se smrští protichůdných pocitů. Je dokonale zaskočený, euforie z toho, že si nic nenamlouval, že není jenom jednostranně zamilovaný, absolutní zoufalec, se mísí se smutkem z promarněné šance, kterou před lety nejspíš měl a tak dokonale podělal, z šance, kterou teď už vlastně nikdy nedostane, z celé té pitomé situace, která prostě nejde vyřešit bezbolestně pro všechny.

Nevěří svému hlasu natolik, aby promluvil, a tak jen mlčky udělá krok dopředu a pevně Johna obejme. Drží ho v náručí, vdechuje vůni jeho vlasů a snaží se dostat rozbouřené emoce pod kontrolu. Jeho John. Jeho úžasný, statečný John, charakter v každé situaci. Jak mohl dřív proboha nevidět, co v něm má? Jak mohl být takový neskonalý pitomec?

Když ho Johnovy prsty přestanou držet tak křečovitě a přestanou se třást, pozvolna své sevření povolí. Zlehka poodstoupí a několik vteřin se jeden druhému vpíjí do očí, smutek takřka hmatatelný…

A pak Sherlock pomalu pohladí Johna po tváři a vtiskne mu jemný, opatrný polibek na rty. Jeho hebká přítomnost trvá jen vteřinu nebo dvě a vzápětí se Sherlock pomalu odtáhne. „Tak pojďme na ty pašeráky,“ prohlásí měkkým, nezvykle tichým hlasem, když se jeho rty vzdalují od Johnova obličeje.

„Trochu jim poladíme byznys plán,“ usměje se odhodlaně, v hlase smíření.

John jenom přikývne, úsměv mu vrátí a bez dalšího slova společně vyrazí k dokům.

*

 Když se k nim připojí Mary, pátrání už je v plném proudu. Prolézají doky, hledají stopy a vyptávají se dělníků i majitelů okolních skladů, jestli si nevšimli něčeho podezřelého. S tím moc úspěchu nemají, ale to se s příchodem Mary a s její konverzační obratností rychle změní. Brzy mají tip na podezřelé náklaďáky, které přijíždění v divné časy, i na několik policistů, kteří budou s největší pravděpodobností buď falešní, nebo zkorumpovaní. Až do večera pak objevené stopy sledují, pobíhají po městě, Sherlock chrlí dedukce a nadává lidem do idiotů, John se ho snaží krotit, ale někdy u toho nezvládá potlačit smích, tak je výsledek poněkud diskutabilní, a všichni tři se dobře baví a předhánějí, kdo přijde s šílenější teorií.

Večer si všichni společně zajdou na jídlo, klábosí, čas příjemně plyne a John pozvolna začíná propadat optimismu. Takhle to půjde. Chce to trochu času, ale budou moct fungovat všichni dohromady. Zvládnou to a nepřijde ani o jednoho z nich. Hurá.

*

V pátrání pokračují další den, který je typicky londýnský, šedivý, pochmurný s těžkými černými mraky od horizontu po horizont. Počasí jako by bylo šité na míru Sherlockově náladě, protože uvázli na mrtvém bodu. Mají sice už představu, kdo za pašováním stojí, ví, kudy kontraband vozí, ale přes to všechno stále žádný nenašli. Někde být musí, ale sklady jsou prázdné, tedy plné náhradních dílů, ale po drogách ani památky, nic není ani v autech a podezřelí, kteří už jsou všichni objektem pečlivého sledování, se také chovají úplně nevinně.

Všichni tři bezradně stojí na břehu řeky, Sherlock už nervozitou nadskakuje, něco mu uniká, něco musel přehlédnout, ale co? Musí to být důležité, nejspíš je to i zjevné, ale ne a ne na to přijít. Sice sem může naběhnout celá jednotka se psy, jenomže tím se akce prozradí, klíčoví aktéři varují a jim na pochytání zbydou jen ty nejmenší ryby. To prostě nestačí, s tím se nehodlá spokojit!

Frustrovaně zavrčí a zběsile si prohrabuje vlasy. Kam to sakra dávají??? Musí to být někde blízko, musí mít přímo pod nosem, musí se mu doslova vysmívat do očí, musí…

V tu chvíli mu to konečně sepne. Řeka! No jasně! Kdyby náklad prostě jenom dobře zajistili a naházeli na domluvené místo do Temže, nevyčmuchá ho ani policejní pes! A může v řece bez povšimnutí ležet libovolně dlouho, než nastane ideální příležitost ho vyzvednout… To musí být ono!

Začne zběsile mávat rukama a chrlit ze sebe, na co právě přišel, a u toho už míří k mostu, aby prozkoumal opačný břeh. John s Mary běží za ním a spekulují, kam by se tak nejlépe dalo zajet náklaďákem, aby to bylo dost daleko od zvědavých očí, a přitom pohodlné pro pašeráky. Než se stihnou na něčem shodnout, obloha ještě trochu potemní a vzápětí se hustě rozprší. John zakleje a natáhne si kapuci své zelené bundy, Sherlock déšť ani nevnímá a letí dál, zato Mary začíná být ve vlněném kabátě během chvilky nepříjemně mokro.

„Nejlepší bude se na chvíli schovat pod most,“ usoudí John, když si toho všimne, „snad se to rychle přežene. Mám jít s tebou? “

„V pohodě, jen běž dál. Támhle už je to světlejší, tak já vás za chvíli doženu. A vůbec mi nevadí si na chvíli sednout,“ odpoví Mary a John se poklusem vydá za Sherlockem.

Pár minut spolu pročesávají břeh, déšť začíná konečně polevovat, ale pod nohama jim i tak rapidně roste vrstva bláta. Opatrně se propracovávají dál a dál, až objeví místo, kde se dá najet skoro až k vodě. Z jedné strany je šikovně schované za kopečkem, z druhé ho chrání vysoké stromy.

„To je ono!“ zakřičí Sherlock. „Tohle musí být ono!“ Pobíhá po rozbahněném břehu, až konečně objeví pozůstatek stop pneumatik, které déšť ještě nesmyl. „Máme to!“

„Jo, taky si myslím,“ přikývne John, „ale jak zjistíme, jestli máš vážně pravdu? Na to budeme potřebovat policejní- Co to proboha děláš?“ vyhrkne zděšeně, když se Sherlock začne rozepínat a vzápětí mu v náručí přistane těžký, vodou nasáklý kabát.

„No co asi, jdu to zjistit!“ odsekne Sherlock a rozvazuje si tkaničky.

 „Zbláznil ses? Je kosa, ta voda je úplně ledová a plná svinstva, nic tam stejně nenajdeš a jseš úplně mokrej a uženeš si-“

„No však, mokřejší už nebudu, tak o co jde,“ přeruší ho Sherlock nekopromisně a snaží se najít aspoň trochu míň rozbahněné místo, kde by se mohl zout. O pár vteřin později už balancuje na jednom jediném drnu trávy v dosahu a skopává boty.

„Podrž mi to, ať to nemám od bahna,“ hodí Johnovi vzápětí pásek a zuřivě tahá za košili, aby ji vydoloval z kalhot.

 „Ty ses úplně zbláznil, kristova noho, uženeš si zápal plic, copak jseš úplnej magor? Okamžitě se zase obleč!“ nadává John, ale Sherlock ho samozřejmě ignoruje. Jistě, že ho ignoruje, vždycky ho ignoruje, idiot jeden! A pak bude skučet!

Naštvaně sleduje, jak detektiv zápasí s rozepínáním košile, mokré prsty se mu smekají po titěrných knoflíčcích, s obtížemi rozepne jeden, druhý, třetí… Po vlasech mu stéká voda, kapky si hledají cestu po spáncích, tvářích a čelisti a spouští se dolů. Tenká látka košile už je skoro promočená, lepí se Sherlockovi na široká ramena a hrudník a dokonale kopíruje každý centimetr jeho těla. Další knoflíček je přemožen a rozepnut… a ještě jeden… a John náhle s děsem zjišťuje, že se mu nějak ztěžka dýchá…

Konečně Sherlock zvládne rozepnout celou košili a snaží se z ní vysoukat, což mu mokrá látka zdárně sabotuje. Lepí se na jeho štíhlé, svalnaté tělo, kde se jenom dá, Sherlock s ní bojuje, kroutí se a zuřivě za ni škube tak, že se porůznu objevuje holá kůže, která vzápětí zase mizí. John ztěžka polkne. Nahého hrudníku a břicha je čím dál víc, až detektiv nakonec zvítězí, serve vzpurný kus oděvu ze zápěstí a hodí ho po Johnovi, který je tak zkoprnělý, že ho málem nechytí.

Sherlock se přesune ke kalhotám a John se vší silou snaží odvrátit pohled, z kterého vztek už dávno vyprchal a teď už z něj čiší něco zcela jiného. Ví, že se to nesluší a nehodí, aby takhle zíral, ale je to marný boj. Oči mu znovu a znovu utíkají k tomu dlouhému elegantnímu krku, po kterém stékají kapky vody, k údolíčkům nad klíčními kostmi, kde se shlukují do malých rybníčků, aby pak pokračovaly na vyrýsovaný hrudník, kolem drobných tmavých bradavek až na ploché, až příliš hubené břicho.

Jedna kapka za druhou, pomalu, hypnoticky, přes hory a úbočí, občas se odkloní z plánované trasy, když se tělo pod nimi pohne, zrychlí a pak se zase vrátí k línému mapování holé kůže… Spousty holé kůže, pod kterou se vlní pevné svaly, jak se Sherlock ohýbá a natahuje, vypadá tak hebce, jen natáhnout ruku…

Dech se mu povážlivě zrychluje, zírá jako přikovaný a málem ani nezaznamená, že mu Sherlock vrazil do rukou i ty kalhoty a právě se chystá… tedy určitě se nechystá, přece se tady nemůže…

A boxerky jsou dole.

John se škubnutím konečně odvrátí pohled, Sherlock sleze z drnu a nacpe boxerky do nohavice kalhot, které John drží v náručí, načež se k němu otočí zády a brodí se blátem k vodě.

John stále ještě nenachází odvahu zvednout oči, a tak raději ten chumel oblečení nejdřív se sklopeným pohledem trochu přeorganizuje a obalí kabátem tak, aby ty aspoň trochu suché kusy ještě trochu suché taky zůstaly. 

Teprve potom se odváží vzhlédnout a s úlevou zaznamená, že Sherlock už je otočený a dostává se do bezpečné vzdálenosti. Uff. Ani v blátě neztrácí svoji přirozenou grácii, pohybuje se pružně a sebejistě, svaly na něm jenom hrají… a má vážně hezký zadek, všimne si John. Vzápětí se v duchu okřikne, vždyť ho proboha mužské zadky vůbec nezajímají! Ani trochu!

Na Sherlockově těle není ženského vůbec nic, ani vzdáleně ne, jen samé dlouhé končetiny, ostré rysy, vystouplé kosti a vyrýsované svaly. A přesto z něho nedokáže spustit oči a hlavou se mu neovladatelně honí myšlenky, které nehodlá plně přiznat ani sám sobě.

Aniž by si to uvědomil, mimoděk zvedne ruce se Sherlockovým oblečením a zaboří do něj obličej. Zhluboka se nadechne Sherlockovy vůně a slastí přivře oči. Vdechuje ji znovu a znovu, je důvěrně známá, uklidňující, a přitom opojná, a nejraději by jí byl obklopen pořád, aby si vynahradil ty nekonečné měsíce, kdy mu tolik, tolik chyběla... 

„Johne!“ Sherlockův hlas ho s leknutím vytrhne z transu. Stojí po pás ve vodě a zdá se, že něco doopravdy našel, a tak se John opatrně přibrodí blátem až ke břehu, aby mu pomohl.

„Mám to! Měl jsem pravdu!“ hlaholí vítězně Sherlock, zatímco se námahou hrabe nahoru po kluzkém břehu Temže a za sebou vláčí cosi pokrytého smrdutým bahnem. John mu podá ruku a táhne ho nahoru, nohy oběma kloužou a najednou si nemůže pomoct a ústa se mu absurditou situace roztáhnou do potřeštěného úsměvu. Panebože, to je takovej magor… Neuvěřitelnej, bláznivej idiot, totálně na zabití, ale zase se s ním člověk opravdu nenudí ani vteřinu.

Směje se a napětí předchozích chvil mizí, nicméně oči mu stále jakoby o vlastní vůli kloužou po Sherlockových pažích, ramenou, na kterých se svaly námahou napínají, přes bledou hruď a břicho až k… K zabahněným nohám. Řekněme. Jistým partiím se snaží vyhýbat, jak to jenom jde, ale co naplat, pořád je jenom člověk. Sherlock je naštěstí příliš zaměstnaný taháním uloveného balíku, takže si Johnova fascinovaného pohledu nevšímá.

Konečně jsou jak Sherlock, tak podezřelý balík v bezpečí na břehu.

„Jéžiš, ty jseš ale ledovej,“ vyhrkne John ustaraně, jakmile se letmo dotkne Sherlockových zad, a tak nějak automaticky mu začne dlaněmi třít prochladlou pokožku paží a ramen.

„Aspoň trochu se otři do tý svý blbý šály, ať se můžeš hned obléct,“ hudruje, „protože jinak okamžitě nastydneš a-„ najednou mu dojde, v jak nevhodné situaci se právě nacházejí. Dlaněmi ucukne od Sherlockova těla tak rychle, jako by se spálil, a vzápětí od něj rozpačitě poodstoupí.

„- budeš zase tejden skuhrat,“ dodá s nepřesvědčivou nonšalancí.

Sherlock mu věnuje zkoumavý pohled a začne se sušit, tedy spíš po sobě rozpatlávat vodu zpola nacucanou šálou. John pečlivě udržuje pohled upřený kamsi za něj a v podstatě poslepu mu podá boxerky a vzápětí i promáčenou košili. S tou už se odváží na Sherlocka podívat, a tak chvíli pozoruje, jak se do ní bezvýsledně snaží nasoukat a u toho se klepe zimou, načež mu konečně dojdou nervy.

„Šmarja, sundej to, než zmrzneš,“ prudce mu vrazí do náruče všechno oblečení a začne si rozepínat vlastní bundu. Přihodí ji na kupu a začne si stahovat mikinu, i tu Sherlockovi přidá na hromadu, z které vzápětí opatrně vytáhne bundu a zase si ji navlékne. Naštěstí už aspoň neprší, a tak aspoň nějaké oblečení zůstane suché.

Výsledkem složité předávací choreografie je John s oblečením v náručí a Sherlock, který se souká do jeho mikiny. Je na něm vidět, že by rád protestoval, ale je mu taková zima, že mlčí a vezme zavděk i dle svého mínění naprosto ohavným kusem oděvu, který mu sotva zakryje břicho a z rukávů má slušivé tříčtvrteční. Zato na šířku zbývá materiálu dost a dost.

John se neubrání smíchu, Sherlock po něm hází vražedné pohledy a snaží se obléct i zbytek věcí, což se zabahněnýma nohama do půli lýtek není až tak snadné, a tak spolu balancují na hranici vody, aby se Sherlock mohl opláchnout, John ho podpírá a za chvíli už se smějí oba, společně bojují s oblečením, John se snaží nezírat příliš nápadně a Sherlock si zase v nestřežené chvíli zhluboka přivoní k půjčené mikině, čehož si John naštěstí nevšimne…

 

To ovšem neplatí pro jiného pozorovatele stojícího nahoře nad břehem. Ten si všimne až příliš dobře.

Mary.

Mary, která tam stojí jako solný sloup už pěkných pár minut. Vyrazila za nimi hned, jakmile déšť trochu polevil, a když je našla, už už otvírala pusu, aby na Johna zavolala, aby jí pomohl po rozbahněném svahu dolů. Jenže v tu chvíli si Sherlock sundal kabát… a jí vyschla slova v krku.

Pak už promluvit nedokázala, jen tam paralyzovaně stála a zírala, jak její snoubenec okouzlenýma očima hltá svého svlékajícího se přítele. S každou další vteřinou, kdy nebyl schopný odtrhnout hladový pohled od jeho těla, v očích touhu, ústa hypnotizovaně pootevřená, jí z tváří víc a víc vyprchávala krev a do očí se draly slzy lítosti, vzteku i ponížení. Jakmile její milovaný partner zabořil obličej do detektivova kabátu a přivřel oči slastí, udělalo se jí fyzicky špatně - a když Sherlock nakonec udělal totéž s Johnovou mikinou, beze slova se otočila a jako v transu zamířila pryč, aniž by pro slzy viděla na cestu.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak co vy na to? Podělíte se o dojmy? Budu moc ráda! :o)


End file.
